


In Your Arms I Am Home.

by altairstars



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Child, M/M, childkunhang, childyukhei, chinesenamekunhang, chinesenameyukhei, huangguanheng, huangxuxi, jinzhongda, omegarse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altairstars/pseuds/altairstars
Summary: Jongdae has been abused since he can barely walk on his two feet. Will his fate change after committing crimes and meeting the young detective Huang Zitao? Will his soulmate save him? Will his soulmate take him home?
Relationships: Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Save Me.

**Author's Note:**

> Feelings UwU... for all taochen shippers, hello there! Those two are a bit underrated, but alas, I still ship them both :)

Jongdae lived a miserable life before meeting his soulmate. He prayed they someday his soulmate could pay all his alcoholic father’s debts. No matter how hard he tried, Jongdae was never acknowledged like his beta older brother. His older brother despised Jongdae too, because he’s an omega. His mom wanted to help, but too afraid of her husband. When Jongdae learnt how to hack, he actually brought home some money, but too late, his dad had already threw a bottle towards the omega because he got home late. Jongdae’s father looked like he enjoyed torturing his son, his own flesh and blood. 

One day, he got caught by the detectives after a series of money theft on several banks, and one of them had the best securities in all Korea.

He was beaten up very badly by his father after his father heard the news, and was handed to the police with all his bruises still fresh.

Jongdae did not remember anything other than being beaten up by his father, but when he woke up, all he saw was an unknown room, definitely not his house. Jongdae proceeded to lift his body up from the couch, and he realized that his wound had been treated with care by an unknown person. 

“So you woke up?” Asked an unknown voice. “Who are you? What do you want?” Jongdae asked, eyes squinting to search for the source of the voice. “I’m Huang Zitao, body forensics specialist, and a paramedic, also one of the youngest detectives in this department. I am here to monitor you for doctor Zhang, he’s away for the moment.” 

“Am I going to be handed to the police?”

“We  _ are _ the police, Kim Jongdae, and we will discuss with our head of police in this district, Mr. Lee Soo Man.”

“Oh. So I’ll be staying here for the moment, then.”

“Not quite. You are one special case.”

“How so?”

Tao went closer to Jongdae, and rolled up his sleeve, showing a beautifully colored hourglass tattoo, like a fraction of the sky got into it. 

“It suddenly worked after I met you, Jongdae.”

The hourglass’ filling drips slowly, and Jongdae looked his hand too. The same hourglass literally drips at the same time. Jongdae’s face reddened, and Tao smiled ear to ear seeing Jongdae’s cute face. “You’ll be staying at my place, to be exact, so I can monitor what you are doing. Where do you live, by the way?” Asked the taller, while sitting beside Jongdae on the couch. “I rented a goshiwon near my parent’s so I can go back easily.” Said Jongdae with a small voice. “Ah, once you are well enough to walk, let’s go to your place and take your stuff. Ya ain’t goin’ back to your parents.” 

After a few hours more of a good sleep, Jongdae was woken up by Tao. “Jongdae, eat.” Said the taller while handing him a spicy chicken and rice. When the smaller finished, Tao handed him his hoodie because Jongdae was topless, and only the bandages covered his small body. Jongdae was amazed when he saw Tao’s car. A silver colored Lamborghini parked neatly beside some other expensive cars inside the dark parking lot. “Get in.” As Tao opened the door for the smaller. They arrived at the place in no time, Jongdae took his necessities and puts it into a bag.

“Let's go back to my place then, it's 10.00 already.” Said the taller while maneuvering the car smoothly. 

When they arrived, Jongdae was speechless, because before him was a beautiful minimalistic apartment, the one just like his dreams. “Put your stuff in my bedroom. I’ll sleep on the couch.” Said the Tao, while he retired to the couch. Jongdae looked at the already opened door for him, Tao must’ve opened it before, and there he saw a king sized bed, with black sheets, white duvet and 2 grey pillows. Jongdae quickly settled at the soft bed and slept peacefully until morning. 

The light seeped from the curtains before Jongdae woke him up, and when he turned over, he saw the taller on his left, sleeping on his side and back facing him, topless but still with the duvet tucked under his arms. Jongdae wasn’t startled, but strangely he felt relieved. He doesn’t know why his brain reacted this way, but he scooted closer to Tao, and his cold fingers trailed the flawless toned back of the alpha. Tao stirred and faced Jongdae, and smiled at what the smaller was doing to him. “O-oh I’m sorry, did I wake you up?” Asked the smaller, and Tao just nodded, but he hugged Jongdae close, and from here Jongdae can smell his scent, like a mixture of citrus and a little bit of a pine forest. Jongdae did not struggle, and he enjoyed listening to Tao’s heartbeat, while the latter smelled Jongdae. Jongdae smelled like warm caramel, and a hint of lemons, fits just right with his physique. “It took 3 weeks for my previous lover to do this Jongdae, you really are a special case.” Said the taller while caressing his hair, like he knew it was the omega’s soft spot. “I’ve never had a lover before, but I’m glad you are my soulmate, so I don’t have to be worried of the types like my dad.” Said the smaller softly. They cuddled for more time, because it’s Sunday, and the detectives usually get a day off. “Love you Dae.” It rolled from Tao’s mouth easily, and Jongdae hummed in response. Jongdae never imagined having a soulmate like this, filthy rich but took care of him like a fragile Chinese porcelain. “C-can I call you TaoTao?” Asked the smaller while breathing against the taller’s sternum. “Sure thing Dae, anything comfortable for you.” Tao continues to caress the smaller’s hair slowly, and Jongdae went back to sleep on the latter’s arms. 

Jongdae woke up at 10, when he felt someone shaking his arm. “Rise and shine Jongdae… we don’t have all day… ” Said the taller, while his free hand holds a tray of food. “Hmmm… what time is it?” Asked the half-asleep omega. “10, and you better eat the porridge before it’s cold.” Said Tao while putting the tray onto the smaller’s lap. Jongdae took a spoon of the soft morsel, his face delighted of the taste. The taller sat beside Jongdae, nipping his mouth slightly at the smaller’s bare neck. “Go ahead, mark me. I’m sick of being alone.” Said the smaller while finishing his last spoon of porridge. “Are you sure?” Asked the younger, because he respected the older’s opinion. “Yes. So from then on, I have someone to call home.” Said the older, then putting the tray at the nightstand. “C-can we do it later on? I’m afraid I will open up the scars from last night.” Said Tao with concern. “Whatever is comfortable, alpha.”

Two weeks later, Jongdae was released, but he has to work with the detective team, Exodus. Two years later, Tao proposed to Jongdae. And now they lived happily.


	2. Take Me Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwus. I've said enough...

Friday, 13th of October, a year after he was released, Jongdae already felt comfortable working with them. Everyday is filled with Kris’ dry humor, Suho’s nagging, and the maknae’s funny antics. Jongdae’s workroom was placed beside his mate’s, and Tao usually barges in without warning. “Hey Jongdae-hyung, can you help me with the antivirus? Mine seems a little bit weak for the deep web.” Jongin asked, peeking from the door. They were tasked to track down someone suspicious in the deep web. “Arasseo, be there in a second” said Jongdae while going out of his room. When he entered Jongin’s room, he installed his USB to the PC and started his own antivirus. “Don’t pull this USB off until I said so, okay Jongin?” Said Jongdae, “because if something goes wrong, there’s still backup.” Jongdae added, then went off to Tao’s room just for a rain check, but he found the latter sleeping on his desk. “Hey Tao?” The omega asked while shaking him. “Hmmmmm… I’m not feeling well, Dae. We’ll leave early.” Tao’s deep raspy voice made Jongdae’s brain and heartbeat stop for a second. “Ah, I’ll tell Junmyeon-Omma about your situation. Next time, tell me if you are sick. This is going to be the last fucking time you fucking overwork yourself until 3 in the morning for a whole damn week!” “Okay, okay. I told Yifan-Gege already. We can go home by 3.” The omega then rested a hand on the latter’s forehead, burning heat enveloped his hand a second after resting it on Tao’s forehead. “Ah Jjinja~ this child…”

2.30pm, as an hour already passed Jongdae went to Kai’s room checking on his USB. “How’s it going Jongin? Is it functioning properly?” Asked the omega before he comes home. “Yeah, I’ll be borrowing this for a while, Hyungnim. I don’t know until when.” “Okay Jongin, I trust you with that, if you take the USB off before I said so, I’ll order Kyungsoo to chop your head off, okay?” Replies the latter in a joking manner. 

“I’ll drive today, Tao, you can sleep at the passenger’s seat.” As Jongdae held out his hand to hold the alpha’s.

They arrived home a bit early, and Jongdae ordered Tao to change clothes and lay down on the bed, while the smaller is preparing some hot water. When Jongdae was finally done, he opened the door, and the sight of his alpha melted his heart. Tao was wrapped like a burrito with the blanket, and his face red as a tomato because of the fever. “Tao-ya, can you position yourself properly? I can’t put on the towel if you stay like that… ” The omega nagged.

The taller pouted, but still obeys the smaller’s orders. “Love you TaoTao, don’t make me worried, kay?” Said Jongdae. “They say mated soulmates have special healing powers. I wonder if we can really do it… ” the latter said while keeping his position comfortable to accommodate Jongdae who’s laying beside him, also keeping the warm napkin to stay still on his forehead. “Wanna try it?” Jongdae invited. “I wanna sleep first.” “Yeah. Our health and well-being is still in the top priority I see… ” but instead of hearing a reply from the Alpha, Jongdae can clearly hear soft snores from the latter. “Sweet dreams Tao-ya…” Jongdae whispered to the sleeping alpha, before drifting into slumber.

Tao woke up panting in the midnight. Another nightmare. The autumn rain drops with occasional lightning and thunder, making the alpha shudder at the sound. 

His left arm felt heavy, but then Tao realized the omega used his arm as a pillow. He tried hard to go back to sleep, but miserably failed, because the rolling thunders interrupted him every time he closed his eyes. The alpha peeled the napkin from his head, and shook Jongdae gently to wake the latter up. “Ah  _ Waeeeee~… _ ” the smaller whined. 

“I can’t sleep… the thunders are too loud… ” 

“So you’re afraid of the thunders, my alpha?”

“Don’t tell anyone, please?”

“As you wish honey. I’ll hold you close, hmm?”

“Yeah.”

With a quick turn Tao envelops the omega with his big arms, while the latter rests his left hand on Tao’s waist, and his other hand sneaking to the taller’s chest. 

Tao woke up with a cold feeling on his left. Something missing. He slowly opened his eyes, Jongdae is gone from his sleeping spot.  _ No wonder…  _ the taller thought. He slowly opened the bedroom door, then smelled French toast being cooked in the kitchen.

“Hey Dae, I dreamt about something weird last night.”

“What is it?”

“Something about you. Like, in the dream you said you were my fear, and then, suddenly you can summon lightning! And I’m like… whoa boi!”

“I had the same situation as you, though. But then in that dream you stopped the sunset for me, just the right time when the sun started to touch the horizon. It was beautiful.”

“You know what? I think we met in the past life. Considering that you are my soulmate and we had the same dream, I think it is telling us to do it.(Claim Jongdae).”

“Yeah, remember Junmian-gege’s story? The angel and his water guardian? Wasn’t it the same situation as us?”

“The time controller and his thunder god?” Jongdae suggests.

“Could be. But if we claim each other we’ll know the truth, just like Yifan-gege and Junmian-gege. (Wu Junmian is Junmyeon’s Chinese name.)”

Jongdae munched at his French toast, and tossed some other from the toaster to the plate for his alpha. “Eat first, you’re still recovering.” The omega reminded. The taller whines at the fact while eagerly taking bite after bite at the bread.

Once they’re done, both settled down on the couch, the omega sitting on the alpha’s lap. Jongdae could feel his soulmate’s breath getting closer and closer to his bare junction between his neck and shoulders, then lips meet the soft, supple skin, kissing it gently. The alpha lifted Jongdae up back to their bedroom again, tossing the omega to the bed. Tao pinned Jongdae down by holding his hands.

“Your heat, Dae. Did you purposefully forget to take your pills?” Tao’s instinct was never wrong. 

“Yes, so that you could mark me. An omega cannot be marked unless he or she is in heat. Don’t worry, my pheromones are going to be stable after you mark me.” Tao hesitates for a brief second, and decided to do it anyway.

“Okay, here goes. Lie on your chest.”

The alpha’s mouth ghosted through Jongdae’s shoulders and neck, looking for the strongest scent. Once he found his destination on Jongdae’s nape, the omega had started whining and calling his name. “Tao-yaaa~ I can’t hold it anymore~” The heat had started.  _ Lovely _ , the alpha thought. 

“P-please alpha…~”

That sentence alone triggered the alpha more, and Tao starts to leave light kisses before finally sinking his teeth on the soft skin, drawing blood and injecting his pheromones. “A-aaah~” the omega had passed out after moaning out the pleasure, head resting on the pillows. Tao licked the remaining crimson liquid staining Jongdae’s nape, cleaning them,  _ healing them. _ “My omega. My _ mate. _ ” Tao growled possessively while hugging close the smaller to his arms, protectively caging the omega with his own arms. 

“Love?” Jongdae asked after waking up from his deep slumber, caressing his mate’s face gently. “You alright?” Asked the alpha while looking lovingly to his omega’s face. “Pretty much fine, I guess.” The smaller replies. “Welcome home, Kim Jongdae.” The statement startled the smaller’s mind for a second. Then his face reddened, shocked at the sudden feeling. 

_ Home. The one that Kim Jongdae always wanted. The feeling of being welcomed, loved, and treasured. And now, Kim Jongdae can finally call someone home. Huang Zitao. His lovely alpha soulmate.  _

“I’m home, Huang Zitao.” Jongdae said with the biggest smile he’s ever had in his life. 

  
  
  


They decided to meet Jongdae’s parents later that evening. 

“Mom, Dad, it’s me, Jongdae.” He said outside the door. His dad opened it and his mom behind his dad, surprised that there is another tall man, a  _ dominant alpha _ following Jongdae in. “Annyeonghaeso, you must me Mr. and Mrs. Kim. I’m Huang Zitao, Jongdae’s alpha.” Mr. Kim was a little taken aback, then asked Jongdae about his claim mark. Jongdae showed it proud to his father, the fresh bruise on his neck. 

“I have someone to call home now, father. A shoulder for me to cry, arms that will always welcome me of what I am, someone to protect me, someone that will never harm me despite all the bad deeds I did, believing me and encouraging me to do good, and better deeds. You don’t have to worry anymore. Huang Zitao is a very nice alpha.”

His dad’s face was visibly red, a mix of drunkenness and anger boiling inside of him. His right arm raised to slap Jongdae’s cheek, but missed because Tao pulled the omega back and caging him with his strong arms. “No you’re not. He’s been hurt _ enough. _ ” The taller warned. Jongdae’s mom quickly rushed to his youngest son, checking his face if anything happened. 

“He had always wanted an alpha son. But on our second try, we got Jongdae instead. I think he was happy that you were an alpha, Tao, but then he realized you standing by my youngest’s side no matter what.”

She looked at Tao with a concerned face, full of regrets as well. “Jongheun-ah, why don’t you go to your friend’s place? He’s been asking for you since 3, and its past 3.30 already… ” His mother quickly guiding them inside, while his father was forcefully thrown out by his wife. 

“Sit down, be comfortable.” She suggests. Tao sat first, while Jongdae just plops casually onto his lap. “How long have you guys have known each other?” She asked. “A year of so. We are soulmates, so it’s easy to read each other’s mood.” The omega answered. “Can you guess what Tao wants now, Dae?” His mom asked out. “Hm? You wanna cuddle, don’t you?” Jongdae asked his mate after seeing through his eyes, and touched the tip of the alpha’s nose with his small fingers. “Let’s do it at home. Eomma wouldn't like seeing us all over each other.” The omega added. Tao blushes at his mate’s statement, hiding his face behind Jongdae’s back while his arm tightened on his mate’s waist. They talked for a while in that small apartment, before saying good-byes and go back home.

“你要吃什么?(What do you want to eat?)” Asked the Chinese on their way back. “Anything 好吃 is enough.” Replies the Korean. They nearly went to search downtown for restaurants when suddenly the radio said there will be a storm for the entire night, starting at 8. “Permission to have takeaways?” Said the younger. “Permission granted, agent Huang.” Replies the younger in a joking manner. They ordered chicken wings and rice to take home.

Thunders blared outside their bedroom window. They finished dinner in a flash, and cuddled while watching Netflix after. 

“Tao-ya.”

“Hmm?”

“Have you visited your parents this year?”

“I visit them usually on the lunar new year, I visited them this year too.”

“I wanna learn more mandarin. So I can talk to them.”

“What should I teach you?”

“Wait, what’s my Chinese name again?”

“金钟大.”

“Okay. Huff… ”

“Try to introduce yourself.”

“您好，我叫金钟大, 今年我是二十二 岁。我的愛好是唱歌。我喜欢吃火锅咊包子, 我很喜欢喝奶茶。That’s all I know.” (Meaning; Hello, My name is Jin Zhongda, This year I’m 22. My hobby is singing. I love eating hot pot and steam buns, I like drinking milk tea)

“You’re pretty much improving Jongdae, lets talk like this on a daily basis, you’ll get used to it in no time.”

“謝謝你。(Xie xie ni; meaning: Thankyou) Your support is the one that is most needed, though. I love you.”

“Oh. My. God. Kim Jongdae is saying  _ I love you _ for the third time this month! Nice progress honey!”

Jongdae blushed on the statement, because he usually expresses it on different forms. He was traumatized by those three words because his dad, always,  _ always _ smash a bottle of soju to his mom after saying  _ I love you _ to her.

“I want to mark you back, Tao.” Asked the omega.

“Go ahead, you’ve got nothing to lose, love.” Tao encourages.

Jongdae ran his hand to his mate’s hair, his nose searching the best spot behind those musky, fresh citrus and pine scent that his mate had. The junction between his neck and left shoulder. Oh only god knows how the omega loves basking in these calming scent. Not wasting any time, he sunk his teeth deep at the spot, earning a low, throaty growl from the alpha.

“Now my arms are officially your home.” The alpha said. “ _ Home. _ ” Jongdae teared up. “Hey hey hey, why are you crying? 为什么(Wei shen me?; meaning: Why?)? Tell me, love.” The alpha frowned, concern was written all over his face. “ _ I am happy that I am home. _ ” Jongdae cried harder. Tao comforted the smaller, running his big hands to caress his mate’s spine, calming all the tensed muscles. He also changed his scent, making it smell more calming, basking Jongdae with the alpha’s scent.

  
  
  



	3. Three Little Rascals; The Best Part of Our Home.

(Huang Xuxi: Lucas Wayv

Huang Guanheng: Hendery Wayv)

Setting; park/open space

“Huang Xuxi! Huang Guanheng! This is the third time you scared the hell out of BeiBei! (their little sister.)” Yelled Jongdae from afar. The twins approached their mother, while the sister is cradled her father’s arms, crying. “Eomma, she didn’t want to play with us, but you said we have to play together… so we decided to scare her for fun.” The oldest of the twin, Xuxi said. “We’re sorry Eomma… please don’t get mad at us… ” added Guanheng, the other twin. “You should be saying that to her sweethearts, not to me…” Their mother shoved them away. The five year olds approached their father, heads hung low. 

“BeiBei, 对不起… we both are sorry.” They both said. 

Her sobs stopped, and slowly looked to her brothers who are  _ way _ below her. 

“他们说对不起, 后你怎么说？(What do you say after they say sorry?)” Tao asked his daughter.

“Umm… uhhh… ” she hesitated. “Baba, I forgot…” 

“Repeat after Baba.  _ 没  _ \-  _ 关  _ \-  _ 系 _ .” The father whispered.

“没关系, Xu-gege, Guan-gege.” She said with a very small voice. 

“Alright, everyone settled?” Asked Jongdae, approaching Tao and landed a peck on his cheek. “Un!” All the others nod their heads in unison. “Beibei wants Eomma carry!” The smallest asked. “Alright Bwiyeul… (Bwiyeul: Beibei’s Korean name.)” Her mother accepted the request. “Are you gonna be okay?” Asked the alpha, but he was ignored. “Let’s continue playing at home, arasseo?” Said Jongdae. “Okay! Let’s play knights and princesses at home!” Said Xuxi. “Yeah! Let’s make a castle out of pillows and cardboards!” The younger added. “I’ll be the dragon.” Their father volunteered.

The kids began making the castle right away with the cardboard inside the living room. “Seoji-ya (Xuxi), Kwanhyung-ya (Guanheng) eat first or you won't be able to stop Baba!” Jongdae warned them. The two rushed to the kitchen, finding out that they’re having kimbap for lunch. Beibei was fed by Jongdae, while Tao’s eyes are fixed to the phone’s screen. “Are You working Baba?” Guanheng asked. “Yes baby. I’ll be done after you done eating. It’s only a report.” Tao assures the small child beside him.

After they are all done, Jongdae went to Beibei’s bedroom to find her dress. The floral blue dress fits perfectly onto the child, and Jongdae puts on a flower crown that matches to her dress, meanwhile the boys are getting a makeover by their dad, with matching shirts and dummy swords. Tao wears his blood red turtleneck, and black joggers, making him look more slender. He somehow still has fake fangs from last year’s Halloween, and yellow contacts too. He slicked his hair backward, but he spared his long bangs and make them look like horns. Black blanket covers his back, mimicking wings with his hands flapping. The kids are already downstairs, only the parents left at the second floor. 

“Tao?” Jongdae asked shyly. 

“Yes honey?” The alpha answered.

“I thought I suddenly summoned a handsome demon…”

“I  _ can _ be one though… on bed.”

“Ya! The kids can hear us!”

“Ah yes. Kids.”

“HWAAARHHH!!!” Tao faked a dragon’s gruesome growl while descending down the stairs, showing off his fangs. He quickly scooped Bei out from her brothers, the small girl giggling while lifted up. The boys pointed their swords to the dragon, threatening their own father. “I, Queen Jong, order you knights to save my daughter and slay dragon Huang!” Jongdae puts on his facade as a queen. “Okay my queen!” The boys agreed to the request, and pokes their dad’s waist with the dummy sword. 

“Ha! I’m not that easy to kill. My only weakness is my neck!” Dragon Huang Said, while towering them. 

“What do we do, Knight Guan?” Xu asked.

“You try to corner him near the sofa, and I’ll slash from the sofa!” Guan answers.

“Great idea!” 

Xu tried to corner the dragon, while Guan climbs to the highest point of the sofa, and when the dragon is near enough, he pokes his dummy gently to the tall alpha’s neck. 

“Give us back princess Bei!” (Xu)

“Yeah! Princess Bei is ours!”(Guan)

“You guys… fine, dragon huang surrenders, but my love for your queen over there never surrenders.” Tao Said while putting Bei down and walks slowly to Jongdae’s side. “Since when are you a cheesy type of person?” The omega asked. “That’s what you fell for 10 years ago honey… don’t try to deny it.” Tao backfires. “Right… being at  _ home _ is nice.” Jongdae replies.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sowwy for the short chappy, but I'm happy :)))


End file.
